Fire and Ice
by Rayven Darkheart
Summary: Sometimes two opposing elements work together nicely. Other times they just seem to get in each other's way. Warren Peace.Original Character possibility
1. Prologue

**Fire and Ice  
**_By Rayven Darkheart_

**Disclaimer:** This is the only place you will find this, period. I do not own any characters except my originals. Though I do wish I owned Warren Peace, I sadly don't. Feh.

Prologue

* * *

"Brooklyn, you're going to be late if you don't hurry for the bus. It's your first day." Brooklyn grumbled and was about to throw the blanket back over her head when she felt 30 pounds drop seemingly out of nowhere right on top of her chest.

With an "oomph," she opened one eye to see a chestnut and white dog with pricked ears staring at her, panting happily. "You're going to be the death of me, aren't you boy?" The dog took this as a chance to snuggle closer to her, enjoying the contact. "Go tell dad I'll be down in a moment." The dog grumbled and hopped off of the girl's bed, running off on his stubby legs to see the person in the kitchen.

The girl shook her head and stumbled into the bathroom. Opening her eyes, she took the first look of the day at herself and almost jumped in fright. Her black and blue hair had seen better days and Brooklyn took a minute to run a brush through it. Brushing her teeth, she listened to her father playing with her dog in the kitchen.

Running into her room, she grabbed jeans that were embellished with jewels from her closet along with a black hooded sweatshirt. She dressed herself quickly, just in time to see her dog nip the back of her father's pants. "I swear dad, Chernobog is going to rip a hole in you yet."

The man chuckled and tossed an apple at the girl. She caught it and took a bite out of it. "Don't worry, if he does, he knows what will happen." He gave a hooting laugh at the look on his daughter's face. "I swear I won't put your dog in an ice block again. Damn thing had it coming though."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure a four month old Corgi puppy really had that coming." Brooklyn looked at her watch again. "Do I really have to go today?"

The man ran his fingers through his daughter's hair softly before replying. "Yes, you do. It's not like you can go where your mother and I went. Sky High is a good school. You'll make new friends. You can't exactly keep going where you were after what happened, now can you?"

The girl shook her head and bent down to kiss Chernobog between the ears softly then gave her dad a hug. "No, I can't. I've got to run. I have to go to the corner to catch the bus. Bye dad." The man watched as his daughter took off out the door and started toward the bus stop with a sigh.

* * *

Brooklyn stood on the corner silently, listening to the conversations of those around her. Most of them seemed overly thrilled to be different, to be weird. She wasn't. She didn't appreciate losing all of her friends. She noticed one person who made his displeasure of the talkative freshmen known.

He looked to be about a year older than her. His black hair had streaks of crimson throughout it, much like hers had blue. She stepped closer to the quiet boy and stayed silent. He managed to give Brooklyn a death glare just as the bus pulled up. "The mourning look's over, isn't it?" The glare increased as Brooklyn grinned. "Oh, get over yourself already."

The students loaded onto the bus and as each one stepped up, the driver introduced himself, "Ron Wilson, bus driver. Hi Ron Wilson, bus driver," and so on. Each student ignored him for one reason or another until one scraggly haired boy asked if he was aboard the bus to Sky High. Ron Wilson, bus driver, snapped the doors shut quickly. "What are you trying to do, let every villain around know where we are? What's your name, freshman?"

As the boy introduced himself as Will Stronghold, Ron Wilson reacted with such vigor that Brooklyn had to roll her eyes. _'And I thought Dad could be chipper.'_ The boy finally found a way to lose Ron's interest and came to sit beside her. Sighing softly and remembering her manners, Brooklyn stuck out her hand. "Hi Will Stronghold, Brooklyn Drake."

Will took her hand gratefully and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Brooklyn. May I ask you a personal question?" He waited for her to nod. "Have you gotten your powers yet?"

She smiled and waited for him to feel the sudden cold. She looked down at the same time he did and gazed at his suddenly iced over hand. "I got my powers last year. Have you gotten yours?"

The boy seemed hesitant for a moment before responding. "Yes, of course I have. I want it to be a surprise though." The girl nodded silently and glanced down, staying silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

The students arrived safely and were given their tour by Gwen Grayson. It was now time for the freshman Power Placements. All of the freshmen were in the gymnasium looking at a platform with a single man standing on top of it. "My name's Coach Boomer, also known as Sonic Boom. We're doing Power Placements. No wasting my time. Let's get the first one up here. You first." He pointed at a random student.

The students went one by one. Zach became a sidekick, as did Layla, Will, Ethan, and Magenta. Next Boomer pointed at Brooklyn. She mounted the platform silently, hoping that she would not have the same fate as her friends. "Name."

"Brooklyn Drake, sir."

The coach looked up at her. "Drake, as in Bobby Drake?" She nodded her head slowly. "Your father's a good man. What's your power?"

"I can control ice."

The coach nodded his head and wrote something down. He almost looked like he was going to dismiss her when he hollered, "Car!"

An enormous, rusted car dropped quickly toward Brooklyn's head. She lifted her left hand and iced it over. Smiling, she then spun around and kicked the car, making it shatter into countless pieces.

The coach laughed heartily at the feat. "Very good, Drake. Hero!"


	2. Chapter One

**Fire and Ice  
**_By Rayven Darkheart_

Chapter One

* * *

Brooklyn strolled into Medulla's classroom as the bell rung. The man with the large head gave her a hard look. "Name student?"

"Drake, Brooklyn, sir."

He looked down at his list. "Ah, yes Drake. Go sit down by Peace over there. We'll continue last year's work and start with a ray gun."

Frowning a bit, Brooklyn sat down beside the broody boy that she had met at the bus stop. The dark haired boy gave her his best death glare and she couldn't help but chuckle. "I see you've gone from your mourning stage to your 'I hate everyone' phase. Tell me; is that your super power big boy?"

Growling, the boy turned away from her and mumbled. "You're not very careful with your life, are you?" The girl chuckled again and sighed before settling down to listen to their teacher's lecture about how to construct their gun.

A hand appeared out of nowhere and poked Warren on the shoulder. He turned and looked to the left just as a boy sped toward Brooklyn's right. "God Peace, you're keeping all the cute girls to yourself. Care to introduce us?"

Warren's head whipped around to see Dash standing next to the table. "She has a tongue. She uses it enough around me." With that, he left the two to them to talk as he started on the ray gun.

Dash picked up Brooklyn's hand and kissed the top of it. "I'm Dash, Milady, and you are?"

Just as she was about to answer, Medulla cleared his throat. "This is a classroom, not a dating service. If you would kindly pay attention up here, I will be giving you two a write up to give to Principal Powers at the end of the day."

Brooklyn murmured an apology and turned her eyes down to the table so she could begin helping her partner work on their gun. That is, of course, until she heard a soft, masculine laugh. Her cobalt eyes turned to meet Warren's face. He stopped laughing and looked up at her with chocolate brown eyes. "Now who looks like they're in mourning?"

* * *

Classes came and went. The school was buzzing with the usual first day gossip: who liked who, who broke up with whom, who wanted to date who. Very little of what was said was a bombshell to anyone except perhaps the freshmen. Soon it was time for lunch.

Brooklyn collected her lunch on a red tray and stopped for a moment, surveying the lunchroom. It surprised her just how many of the freshmen had found a clique of their own by now. Most were sitting with students of their own grades however. Will Stronghold was one of them. Gradually she sauntered over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mind if I sit?"

Will moved up and smiled before shifting over on the bench and making room for Brooklyn. She took a seat next to her new friend and couldn't help but notice the glare of jealousy she got from Layla. "So Will, what happened at Power Placement?"

Will suddenly found his sandwich very interesting in the face of telling Brooklyn what he had told his other friends. Ethan saw this as well and answered for him. "He hasn't gotten his power yet. I think I'd be embarrassed too. I mean, he is the son of," stopping mid sentence, he saw the look on Brooklyn's face.

Placing her arm around him gently, she gave him a big smile. "Cheer up Stronghold. Not everyone gets their powers right away." She held up her hand to stop him. "Let me guess, someone scared you by saying you may never get them right? Well, think of it this way. You could be normal. You could go to a normal school." As if to prove her point, she dropped a tiny ice chip or two into his soda and smiled at the looks of astonishment. "What, never heard of fine motor control?"

Changing the subject, Will gazed over his shoulder for what seemed like the fifth time since Brooklyn had sat down. "Does it seem like that kid is staring at me?"

Zach looked over at the boy that Will meant. "Yep, he's definitely stating at you. It's probably nothing."

"Probably nothing?" Ethan's eyes looked huge behind his glasses. "That's Warren Peace. His father is Battle Baron." When no one caught what he was saying, he groaned in frustration and continued. "Will, your dad caught him and put him in prison. Battle Baron's a huge villain."

There was a collective "Oh." Suddenly Will stood up and started to stroll toward Warren's table. Layla grabbed for his arm but missed. Everyone, besides Brooklyn, held their breath.

Will stuck out his hand and introduced himself. He got no reply and dropped his hand slowly. "Listen, Warren, I know your dad and mine weren't exactly the best of friends and all, but I don't see why that should affect up in any way, you know?" He again got no reply. "Well, I'll see you around." He turned to walk away.

"Stronghold!" Will stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around. "No one talks about my father." He no more than turned when he felt a blaze of fire run passed his head. "Fight me!"

Ethan took a moment to melt into a puddle. Layla grabbed Magenta and moved out of the way and Zach ran to get someone. Brooklyn froze the fire before it could hit someone and watched it fall to the floor. She had the sense to get out of the way, but she didn't want to stop the fight. _'Will needs this…'_

"I said fight me, Stronghold. Too chicken to have a real fight, sidekick?" Warren flicked his arms and the flames rose higher on his arms. "Come on little man. Let's see what you've got."


End file.
